In Recognition
by KLuTZ 122
Summary: The songs of various artists strung together to tell the story of what was going on in the Twilight character's heads. the situations can be from Edward leaving, to Jake's thoughts about bella. if there's a song, i'll write a songfic. Please r
1. In Recognition

In Recognition is a collection of songfics.

The songfics can be in any Twilight character's POV

You, the reader, are welcome to give me any suggestions for songs, or even just advice...

the songfics start next chapter :D

thanks,  
KLuTZ 122


	2. Those Nights

**Edward's POV for the time period when he left Bella**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight or skillet or any of their songs

* * *

**

Those Nights by: Skillet 

**I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all  
****It was better than going mad  
****From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
****Forget '****em**** all  
****Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
****Together we faced it all  
****Remember when we'd**

Funny. Ironic. I was just listening to one of my favorite band CD's trying to get my mind off the one person that always tears my undead heart inside out. Bella. This song reminded me so much of her and how she would act.

**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
****In the dark room lit by the TV light  
****Through all the hard times in my life  
****Those nights kept me alive  
****We'd listen to the radio play all night  
****Didn't want to go home to another fight  
****Through all the hard times in my life  
****Those night kept me alive**

Its true though. Those nights where I would just stay there with her while she slept so peacefully. They kept me from going insane. I was almost losing my inner battle with myself-whether to change her or not.

**I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused  
That we didn't know to laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd**

All of those memories from months ago came rushing back to me. I saw the pain in her eyes when I left her in those woods after her birthday. The thing she dreaded the most, was definitely her latest nightmare. I was hoping that she would soon get over me and move on with her normal human life. But, I realized that that was now inevitable; she would never be able to forget me and I knew that.

**Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with usThose nights belong to us**

**I remember when we used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last**

Those nights where we would be able to forget the rest of the world and just rest in each other's embrace were truly ours and they do belong to us. The ones where we sat in her living room watching the latest game with Charlie. And the nights when we talked in our meadow without a care in the world. That was the one place that I knew I could never go back to if I didn't have Bella there with me. To those nights where she talked blissfully in her sleep while I watched her and stole her worst nightmares away. I truly did wish those nights would last, but I knew that if I never went back to my Bella, our lives would be spent miserably. We wouldn't be able to hide the façade, the truth: that we were hurting inside; ripping up from the inside out.

**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those night kept me alive  
Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong**

I realized that, those nights were ours, and if I didn't want them to end, I would have to go back. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid the fact that we were unconditionally and irrevocably in love. I now knew that, and if I didn't go back soon enough, our worlds would soon explode. Though immortal, I knew that any pain she suffered for too long would kill me. I wasn't thinking of anyone else. I was just running on instinct. I left my makeshift home in the attic of that bar and raced back to my Bella's home.

I found her asleep curled tightly into a ball on her bed. Her breathing was almost erratic. Her chest was heaving up and down steadily. I took in her scent and noticed that tears stained her beautiful red cheeks. I climbed through the window and nimbly walked over to her bed and my heart wrenched as I wondered about all the possibilities for what she was once crying about.

I couldn't help but walk over to her bed and crawl up next to her and take her in my arms. She stirred slightly and began to cry and saw my face once again so close to hers. I began to explain myself as she sobbed into my chest. I so desperately hoped that she would forgive my for my stupid mistake. And at her nod I couldn't help but cry tearless sobs with her, my love. And at that moment, I knew that I couldn't live without her. I would never try to do so again. I knew, that whether her soul would be taken away or not, I would have to change her if it was her wish. I doubt, though, that the soul of an angel like her could be taken away. If my love were to stay alive for an eternity with me, everything would be worthwhile, even those 3 heart-wrenching days that she would be screaming out in agony. I broke out of my trance and my angel spoke.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love"

"I love you," she stated simply.

"I love you too," I replied and with that, she fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

A/N: well, i hope that didn't suck...


	3. The Older I Get

**_The walls between you and I_  
**_**Always pushing us apart  
**__**Nothing left but scars fight after fight  
**__**The space between our calm and rage  
**__**Started growing shorter,  
**__**Disappearing slowly day after day  
**__**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
**__**You were waiting for me too  
**__**And it makes me wonder**_

Edward. My life. My sun. My everything. When he left, I died. I tried to live, for Charlie. I went to school, came home, did my homework, made and at dinner, and went to bed. I would cry myself to sleep. Dreams of those happy memories haunting me, wherever I went. Everything reminded me of them. Esme's love, Carlisle's kindness, Alice's contagious excitement, and Edward...I couldn't let go of him no matter what. I won't forget him, but I can't think of him. The hole in my chest would just tear apart, slowly at first, to torment me.

_**The older I get  
**__**Will I get over it?  
**__**It's been way too long for the times we missed  
**__**I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
**__**The older I get  
**__**Maybe I'll get over it  
**__**It's been way too long for the times we missed  
**__**I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

It does still hurt me, it hurts me deeply. As soon as I think I can forget, I am forced to remember; his crooked smile, his beautiful hair in a messy disarray, his angular face, and those topaz eyes that would be able to get me to do anything. I thought that if I didn't think about him, I would be able to get through it, but I didn't want to forget. Love...such a short but meaningful word; it can't be described, or forgotten, no matter how hard you tried. I knew that now, but I still hoped that one day I would get over it.

_**The time between those cutting words  
**__**Built up our defenses  
**__**Never made no sense it just made me hurt  
**__**Do you believe that time heals all wounds?  
**__**It started getting better  
**__**But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you**_

My defenses never did make sense. I wouldn't be able to think of him, my subconscious took over; when I did think about him, it hurt. My heart was taken from me. I would never be the same Bella again, I would be boring and lifeless. It started to get better though, but the thoughts just kept coming, and they were unavoidable.

**_What was I waiting __for  
_**_**I should've taken less and given you more  
**__**I should've weathered the storm  
**_**_I need to say so __bad  
_****_What were you waiting __for  
_**_**This could have been the best we've ever had  
**__**I'm just getting older  
**__**I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
**__**I wish it didn't hurt like this  
**__**It's been way too long for the times we missed  
**__**I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

I can't believe how much Love can overpower you. Once Love has entered your life, nothing you do can get you out. Love is there forever. There's no way to get over it. No matter how long you wait, or get older, or heal, deep down, you'll still be waiting, your soul for them will still be young, and your scars can reopen. I know now, that with Edward will be by my side, all of the problems of Love have gone, and has been replaced. Don't fight Love, because in the end, you're just fighting yourself, its not going to help anyone...

**

* * *

**

**The song is The Older I Get by: Skillet**

**so what did you think ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. The Last Night

i would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers.

i would also like to say that you can recommend songs that you want me to write about.

_i don't own twilight or any skillet songs. _

**

* * *

**

_**THE LAST NIGHT  
By: SKILLET**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I heard the familiar roar of dad's old Chevy truck we gave to Bella. I looked through our small house's curtains and saw the beauty that was Bella slowly come out of the beat up heap of metal.

_**You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
**__**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
**__**I just came to say goodbye  
**__**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
**__**But I know it's a lie**_

_****_

Once I saw her, I knew that something was wrong. She looked completely dead. I knew at once that HE did this to her. She had lost the color in her face. She looked deathly pale, so fragile and hurt. I longed to take her in my arms and tell her that everything will be OK.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
**__**Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
**__**I'm everywhere you want me to be  
**__**The last night you'll spend alone  
**__**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
**__**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_****_

I wanted to be her sun, her knight in shining armor. I wanted to save her from her near-catatonic self. To take her out of her misery that HE put her in would be my greatest goal. I hoped that with me, she would be able to go back to the way she was before, sarcastic, loving, selfless and joyous. For now, though, I knew that I would just have to take my time with her, and let her forget HIM on her own.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault  
**__**But they don't know you like I know you  
**__**They don't know you at all  
**__**I'm so sick of when they say  
**__**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
**__**But I know it's a lie**_

_****_

I see her, trying so desperately to hold herself together. To not let all the progress she had made come crashing down on her. I saw that HE wasn't just her high school crush. I saw that HE was her everything. I hoped one day that her feelings for him would change, and take me as her savior from the darkness that had overtaken her.

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
**__**If you give me your hand  
**__**I will help you hold on  
**__**Tonight, tonight**_

_****_

She was getting better. Color seemed to be finding its way onto her cheeks. She began to smile more, which seemed to be making all my efforts worthwhile. I lost her for a while, but I knew there was no use, so though I knew I was a threat, I didn't want anything more than to be with her. When she was almost back to her normal self, one of THEM had to come back.

My angel was gone. Even though I was the one to pick up the pieces of her broken life, I knew that she would want HIM back in to put them together. HE made her whole. She was gone...but I knew that if I wasn't there for her, she would have been gone long before she was taken from me...

_**I won't let you say goodbye  
**__**And I'll be your reason why  
**__**The last night away from me  
**__**Away from me**_

_****_

I wouldn't stop trying, though; I wouldn't let that leech take her completely away from me. I wasn't going to let her say goodbye. I didn't want to be the one to pick up the pieces next time, I wanted to be there, so she never was broken again, but I knew that that was never going to happen...

* * *

i felt that jacob needed a place in the songfic department. i hope i got his emotions correct. please **review **and give me advice or something. also, if you have any song recommendations, i would be glad to take them. thnx for reading :D 


	5. Imperfection

This is a songfic that shows what might have been going through edward's mind after the birthday incident. the song is Imperfection by Skillet...i know, i have an absurd addiction to Skillet. 

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight -breaks into dramatic sobs-

**

* * *

**

**Imperfection By: Skillet**

Bella is my angel, my world, my meaning to life. I wouldn't be able to live without her. Those warm and inviting, deep, never-ending, chocolate brown eyes. Her brown hair that smelled so lovely. Her small frame that fit so perfectly in my arms and her full lips and gorgeous face plagued me where ever I went. Sometimes I wonder, am I good enough for her?

**_You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be _**

Bella's always telling me, that she's the lucky one, but she has no idea what she is to me. I used to be void, of every feeling, of everyone. I never cared, but then she entered my life. A meteor shot across my bland and dark sky. The black hole that was once my life, disappeared, and was smothered by her love. Sometimes, I think she is too good for me.

**_Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down _**

**_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection _**

Every bad thing that has happened to her recently was my fault. All my flaws, led her to nearly being killed. She means so much to me, and in my jealousy, I needed to keep her. My greed caused her to be hurt every time I was near her. Maybe I should leave, maybe, if I was gone, she could have a normal human life...just maybe.

**_You mean so much  
That heaven would touch  
The face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
You're wonderfully made _**

Sometimes, I fear that I have left too much meaning in her life. If only I had decided to stay away from her after that van incident. I should never have interfered. She's too dear to me now, and I don't know if I could ever live without her.

**_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection _**

I was so swallowed up in my thoughts, that I didn't realize something until it was too late. I was a burden to her life, and I would have to leave. There was no way I was going to risk her life any further. I had to keep her safe, and let her have a normal life, no matter what it takes.

**_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
in every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection _**

My heart ached, I didn't want to do this to her. It would break her heart, but it was the best thing. We would have to leave. I fell to my knees as I saw the sun setting. The colors intertwined perfectly with each other, creating an array of beauty that would soon be broken by darkness. My dead heart heaved, as I realized that this is how I was with Bella. I was the darkness that was swallowing her beauty. I got up to leave; to leave my Bella, to leave my world, to leave my sun, my life behind. To leave what was left of Edward Cullen behind, with my Bella.

**_You're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
Drowning in imperfection

* * *

_**A/N: well, i hope that didn't suck. please **review** :D


	6. News

**hey you guys! sorry i haven't updated,**

i have been really busy with relatives at my house and stuff

anyway, i am working on updating, but my computer doesn't wanna listen, so i havta fix that.

IMPORTANT NEWS!!

1. i have added pics of characters in my profile, just looks for the name of the story and you'll find what you need. i not done in anyway, though.

2. i have some really good ideas for stories, and i wanna write them and post them before i forget what they are, but that means i would have about 4 stories up, and i won't be able to update all of them, so when i do finally post the first few chapters of those stories, i will have a poll in my profile on which stories you guys would like to see more of. i REALLY like one of the newer ideas, but i dont want to let go of my old stories, so im going to let you guys decide.

thats about it, have a great summer.

and i know i'm REALLY late, but happy birthday edward!!


End file.
